A Good Idea Gone Bad Part II
by R.W.B.Y Fan 07
Summary: A continuation of Stoner Blake's "A Good Idea Gone Bad"


Hey guys! I'm not dead. Surprise! Anyway, school is a b*tch, huh? I recently started going back to school, so I've been falling behind on my writing. So, I thought I'd say that I have plenty of ideas coming up for the week. You'll be seeing some updates to my two OG fics, as well as some new ones. But, alas, I don't have time to publish a full story chapter today, so (Jeez, I say 'so' A-LOT) here's a one shot featuring my OC.  
It's a continuation/parody of a fic I read the other day by Stoner Blake called "A Good Idea Gone Bad". I recommend you read that first, so (see,there it is again) that you can understand what's happening. So (dammit)  
,without further a due, here is "A Good Idea Gone Bad, part II"  
_

Sapphire was not having a good day. Don't ask him why though, it's complicated (so let's save that story for another fic). Anyway, long story short, things weren't going well for him. However, he felt better seeing his biggest crush and the Ice Queen walking back to their dorm from the training room. He approached them, sheepishly.

"Hey, guys. What's up? I thought that today was Saturday. Is it? I honestly am not sure what day it is.", he said. "Are you okay, Ruby? You look a bit battered."

"Oh, I, uh...", said Ruby, a bit flustered.

"Nothing happened, just getting some training before everyone else comes back", Weiss interjected. "Why should you care? Don't you have better things to do than follow us around all day?"

"What? No, I wasn't following you, I just happened to find you. Beacon's huge, It's easy to get lost."

"You're a teacher's aid. At the least, you should know you're way around the school."

"Wait", Ruby spoke up."Haven't you been here for like, 3 months, or so? How do you not your way around?"

Feeling shocked that Ruby was speaking to him, Sapphire spoke softy, "Trust me, if you were in my position, you'd understand."

"Unlikely", Weiss said, angrily. With that, she stormed off, dragging Ruby behind her.

"See you later!", Ruby said as she vanished down the hallway.

"Goodbye!", he shouted back. He suddenly noticed something sitting on the floor by his feet.

"Huh? I've never seen a crystal like this before.", it was glowing a brilliant red and had a slightly different cut to normal dust crystals.  
"And I thought I knew everything about this universe. I guess Weiss dropped it. I COULD return it to her, OR I could keep it for myself and find out what it does. Yeah, I think I prefer the latter." He then proceeded to violently shake the crystal. Within seconds, red lights began to shoot out of it, and then the crystal floated out of his hands.

"What the..."

The lights then began to form a humanoid figure before him, eventually draining all light from the crystal and forming before him, what appeared to be, Miss Rose, herself.

"Oh, hey Ruby, is that you?".'Ruby' then turned towards him, and took a step. She looked into his eyes, not with a look of friendship, but with a look of desire.

"R-Ruby? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She took another step forward, and then tried to lunge at Sapphire. He dodged her, but barely.

"Ruby, whats gotten into you?", Sapphire said, puzzled and slightly terrified. 'Ruby' didn't verbally respond, but instead tried to run at him.  
With that, Sapphire took off running. After about ten seconds of running, he realized he had forgotten who he was running from. Within seconds of that thought, 'Ruby' tackled him into a nearby closet. She sat on top of him with , once again, a look of lust in her eyes.

"Ruby, let's not be rash here", she then started to lean in, "Oh god, not the fac-", he was then cut off by 'Ruby' kissing him on the lips, tongue and all. Her lips tasted of strawberries. Pushing her back for a moment, Sapphire said,"W-wha-wh-what?"'Ruby' then leaned in again and began kissing his neck. At the same time, She reached for his belt. He tried to push her away, but found himself frozen with pure shock.

Lucky (or, sort of, unlucky) for Sapphire, the figure suddenly turned into beams of light before his eyes, and dissipated. Standing before him was Weiss, now holding a red crystal , with what appeared to be a look of anger and disgust.

"Well, hope you enjoyed yourself.", said Weiss.

Catching his breath, Sapphire said,"Don't tell Ruby! Wait, no! Don't tell Yang!"

"Hm. I won't say a word", she said sarcastically. "But that hickey on your neck might say something."

Getting up to look in the mirror, (this was a large closet.), he saw the small bite on his neck.

"Oh, god.", he bashed his head against the wall."I'm dead, dig a grave for me now. It's over!"

Weiss giggled as she walked away. "Have fun!"

Sapphire then bashed his head against the wall again.

Later...  
_

"Okay class", said Professor oObleck."Times up. Please hand in your tests to mister Davis (Yes, that's Sapphire's last name.) for grading. Miss Rose,  
you first."

Ruby proceeded to approach Sapphire's desk. Still a little shaken up from his previous encounter, he twitched.

"Is something the matter?", Ruby asked.

"No, no. Everything is fine. Your test, please."

As she handed in her test, she noticed the hickey on his neck. Not knowing what a hickey is, however, she asked (rather loudly), " Whoa, did something bite you?!"

Back at her desk, Weiss giggled.

"Ruby! Shhhh, quiet! It's nothing", he whispered.

"Oh, okay!", Ruby said as she handed in her test.

"Whew, that was close", said Sapphire. He immediately lost all relief when he heard who was coming up next.

"Miss Xiao Long, please hand in your test."

Yang approached his desk, as he slowly sank down into his chair.

'I'm dead. I'm dead. She's gonna see it! I'm dead!', thought Sapphire.

"Sup?", Yang asked.

"N-nothing, Yang." He was suddenly scared when he realized the she was no longer looking at him, but at something on his shirt. He looked down to see that she was analyzing a small crimson hair on his shirt. Realizing what was about to happen, he simply said, "Oh god."

Immediately, Yang grabbed his collar. "Excuse me sir, can I have a conversation with you in private!", she gritted through her teeth. Before he could answer, she grabbed his arm and began dragging him into the hallway. On her way out, she slammed the door.

"Well, can someone call the school nurse? Tell her we have a code Yellow.",said Professor oObleck.

"AGHH, GOD, MAKE IT STOP!", screamed Sapphire from the hallway.

"Make that a code yellow grade two."

"IT BURNS!"

"Three. Now, moving on!"

-THE END-


End file.
